Katerina
Katerina 'jest dziewiątym odcinkiem drugiego sezonu ''Pamiętników Wampirów. Opis PRZESZŁOŚĆ KATHERINE ZOSTAJE UJAWNIONA – Elena stawia się w niebezpiecznym położeniu w momencie, gdy poszukuje prawdy na temat przeszłości Katherine oraz tego, co może kryć jej własna przyszłość. Wiedząc, że Stefan nigdy nie wyraziłby zgody na wprowadzenie jej planu w życie, Elena zmusza Caroline do milczenia. Damon wykorzystuje swojego nowego powiernika do pomocy przy próbie odkrycia mocy kamienia księżycowego oraz kryjącego się za nim celu. Jeremy i Bonnie poznają Lukę – nowego ucznia z zaskakującą historią rodzinną. Streszczenie Bułgaria 1490 r. Katerina Petrova rodzi córkę. Ponieważ jest to nieślubne dziecko jej ojciec je zabiera, nie pozwalając by Katherine je przytuliła albo choćby zobaczyła. Elena przychodzi do Salvatorów na prośbę Stefana. Rose opowiada im co wie na temat Klausa. Próbuje ich przekonać, że nie można go lekceważyć. Jeremy zaprasza Bonnie na bilard do Grilla. Jednak ona nie chce się z nim umówić, ponieważ jest bratem Eleny. Do szkoły przychodzi nowy uczeń imieniem Luka. Elena prosi Caroline by nikomu nie mówiła, gdzie poszła oraz zajęła czymś Stefana by jej nie szukał. Chce by przyjaciółka pomogła jej usunąć kamień blokujący wejście do grobowca, w którym znajduje się Katherine. Ma nadzieję, że dowie się od niej prawdy o Klausie oraz jak go powstrzymać. Do pertraktacji z Katherine przynosi księgę opisującą historię jej rodziny oraz krew by mogła się posilić. Dawki krwi Elena wymienia z Katherine na informacje, która opowiada , że uciekła od Klausa, gdy dowiedziała się kim jest i czego od niej chce. Damon próbuje się dowiedzieć od Rose jak skontaktować się z Klausem. Okazuje się, że nie jest to takie proste. Udają się do znajomego Rose – Slatera, który pośredniczy w kontaktach z Pierwotnymi. Z opowieści Katherine wynika, że uciekła od Klausa podczas rytuału łamania klątwy ?słońca i księżyca”. Podczas ucieczki skryła się w domu, gdzie była Rose. Ona zaś bojąc się o swoje życie, poprzez pomaganie uciekinierce, chce ją odprowadzić do Klausa. Gdy nadchodzi czas udania się do niego, okazuje się, że Katherine jest ranna. Rose daje jej do wypicia swoją krew, by szybko uleczyć jej ranę. Gdy Rose na chwilę opuszcza pokój, Katherine wykorzystuje to i wiesza się. By dokończyć przemianę, Katherine pożywia się krwią właścicielki domu. Katherine proponuje Elenie by została wampirem, wtedy nie będzie musiała uciekać przed Klausem. Do baru przychodzi Bonnie. Jest tam również nowy kolega ze szkoły - Luka ze swoim ojcem Jonasem Martinem. Jonas wypytuję Bonnie o jej rodzinę. Elijah przychodzi pod kawiarnię, w której jest Rose i Damon. Z daleka przysłuchuje się ich rozmowie ze Slaterem. Stefan orientuje się, że Caroline odwraca jego uwagę od Eleny. Ona nie chce mu powiedzieć, gdzie jest jego dziewczyna, wspomina tylko, że nic jej nie grozi. Z rozmowy z Katherine, Elena dowiaduje się, że do złamania klątwy oprócz kamienia księżycowego i doppelangera, potrzebny jest jeszcze wilkołak, czarownica oraz wampir. Damon proponuje aby zniszczyć kamień księżycowy, co nie dopuści do złamania klątwy. Pyta Slatera jak to zrobić, wtedy stojący na zewnątrz Elijah rozbija szybę kawiarni monetami. Słońce parzy Rose, a Slater ucieka. Damon znosi na rękach Rose do samochodu. W barze do Bonnie przysiada się Luka. Zdradza jej, że on i jego ojciec są czarownikami. Stefan dociera do grobowca. Twierdzi, że cokolwiek Elena dowiedziała się od Katherine było kłamstwem. Katherine opowiada, że gdy wróciła do rodzinnej Bułgarii w 1492 roku, by zobaczyć rodziców, oni już nie żyli. Mówi, że śmierć jej rodziców była zemstą Klausa. Jej zdaniem cokolwiek zrobią przeciwko Klausowi, on zemści się na ich bliskich. Rose twierdzi, że Damon powinien „wyłączyć” swoje emocje, szczególnie względem Eleny. Gdy Damon spędza upojne chwile z Rose, dzwoni Slater, by przekazać jej informacje jak zniszczyć klątwę. Okazuje się, że Elijah zauroczył Slatera by podał fałszywe informacje swojej przyjaciółce. Pierwotny podaje mu kołek i każe wbić sobie go w serce. Gdy Slater upada na podłogę, zza rogu wychodzi Jonas. Obsada Postacie główne *Nina Dobrev jako Elena Gilbert/Katerina Petrova *Paul Wesley jako Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder jako Damon Salvatore *Steven R. McQueen jako Jeremy Gilbert *Katerina Graham jako Bonnie Bennett *Candice Accola jako Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig jako Matt Donovan © *Michael Trevino jako Tyler Lockwood © *Sara Canning jako Jenna Sommers © *Matt Davis jako Alaric Saltzman © Postacie cykliczne *Daniel Gillies jako Elijah Mikaelson *Lauren Cohan jako Rose *Trent Ford jako Trevor *Randy J. Goodwin jako Jonas Martin *Bryton James jako Luka Martin *Trevor Peterson jako Slater *Sia Sapoundjieva jako Pani Petrova *Oleg Sapoundjieva jako Pan Petrova *Nieznana aktorka jako nieznana dziewczyna Soundtrack *Atomic Tom - You Always Get What You Want *David Gray - A Moment Changes Everything *Pete Yorn - Precious Stone *Matt Duncan - Purtian Heart *Free Energy - Light Love *The Pass - Trap of Mirrors *Ben Harper - Amen Omen Cytaty '''Elena: Twierdzicie więc, że ściga mnie najstarszy wampir? Rose: Tak. Stefan: Nie. Damon: To, o czym mówią... jeśli to prawda. Rose: To prawda. Damon: I nie mówisz tego, by ocalić życie. Rose: Nie. Damon: Wtedy odpowiedź brzmi może. ---- Katherine: Lepiej wy, niż ja. ---- Slater: Mystic Falls. Muszę odwiedzić to miasto. Zapowiada się niesamowicie. Damon: "Niesamowicie" to drobne niedopowiedzenie. ---- Katherine: Nie chcę wolności, bo kiedy pojawi się Klaus, żeby nas wszystkich pozabijać, ja będę w grobowcu, gdzie żaden z wampirów nie wejdzie, bo inaczej utknie tu na stałe. Będę najbezpieczniejszą, psychopatyczną suką w mieście. ---- Slater: Wampir nie jest w stanie zahipnotyzować drugiego wampira. Elijah: Jestem wyjątkowym wampirem. ---- Rose: Elijah to króliczek wielkanocny w porównaniu do Klausa. Ciekawostki *Dowiadujemy się, że Elijah jest w stanie hipnotyzować inne wampiry. *Elena udaje się do Kathrine by dowiedzieć się czegoś o Klausie. Galeria U6c3dd.jpg New-Stills-of-Kat-in-2x09-Katerina-HQ-katherine-pierce-20439912-1024-683.jpg New-Stills-of-Kat-in-2x09-Katerina-HQ-katherine-pierce-20439904-683-1024.jpg New-Stills-of-Kat-in-2x09-Katerina-HQ-katherine-pierce-20439896-1365-2048.jpg New-Stills-of-Kat-in-2x09-Katerina-HQ-katherine-pierce-20439884-683-1024.jpg New-Stills-of-Kat-in-2x09-Katerina-HQ-katherine-pierce-20439877-2048-1365.jpg New-Stills-of-Kat-in-2x09-Katerina-HQ-katherine-pierce-20439869-2048-1422.jpg New-Stills-of-Kat-in-2x09-Katerina-HQ-katherine-pierce-20439863-1024-716.jpg New-Stills-of-Kat-in-2x09-Katerina-HQ-katherine-pierce-20439861-768-983.jpg New-Stills-of-Kat-in-2x09-Katerina-HQ-katherine-pierce-20439856-1365-2048.jpg Katerina-Petrova-katerina-petrova-20516862-1365-2048.jpg 2-09-Katerina-katherine-pierce-20536451-2016-1536.jpg 2-09-Katerina-katherine-pierce-20536447-2048-1365.jpg Kategoria:Retrospekcje Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Odcinki Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Sezon 2